Talk:Lockpicking (Oblivion)/Archive 1
Lock Picking Video Removed it, Youtube took it down due to Use Violation. Comment This is a really basic guide on how to pick a lock, I have only picked locks a few times so I only know the basic operation of the tools. It would be helpful to have a few tips on how to time the click, and some details on how the your security ability effects the mini game. Are you sure the security ability actually affects the manual mode at all? Perhaps someone with money to blow on some security-enhancing enchantmented items could test it out. --Lusitania :Yes, the actual levels of security do not effect the lock picking, only the ranks, if you look in the instruction booklet you will find that higher ranks have fewer pins drop when they break picks.s3ph1r07h 15:12, 25 March 2006 (CST) I added a link to the security skill and updated the security page to reflect the rewards of leveling up from novice to apprentice and so on. A higher security skill leads to fewer tumbler's falling back into place when a pick is broken. :I think the way the article is currently worded is incorrect. I don't believe that at novice level, all pins fall back into place. At least according to the manual, up to 4 fall back into place, a real difference. --Rhiadri 07:04, 1 April 2006 (CST) Skeleton Key ( A. K. A. Unbreakable Lockpick) Thanks to AwsomeSaucer from gamefaqs Ah, the skeleton key, wonderful artifact of Nocturnal Shrine. Facts: The Skeleton Key is a lockpick that can never break. It also boosts your Security by 40 points. Spoilers Requirements:You must be at least level 10 to get it. You must also be able to beat Trolls. A fire weapon or spell is recommended. How to reach the Nocturnal Shrine: First, travel to Leyawiin. Head outside the city and head East. Cross the river. On the other side, head north until you reach a path. Follow the path north until you reach the Nocturnal Shrine, which will be to the right. If you see the Inn of Ill Omen, you've gone to far. The Quest: Nocturnal's "Eye of Nocturnal" has been stolen by two Argonians in Leyawiin. Travel to Leyawiin. Ask any Imperial Male about the Eye, and they will tell you that Weebam-Na and Bejeen have been bragging about a treasure. Weebam-Na's house is near the Chapel of Zenithar. Go inside and ask them about the Eye. They will say they've never heard of it. You'll get a journal entry that says to eavesdrop on them. Make sure you can't be seen, and wait for them to talk. They will talk about whether the Eye is safe from Trolls in Tidewater Cave. That's your cue. Exit town and cross the river to the east again. Head South along the shoreline until you see the cave to the left. Inside, take a left at the first turn and then left again at the T intersection. The eye is underwater at the end of the path. Fast-travel back to the Shrine and collect your reward: The Skeleton Key! Now go break those locks you've only dreamed of. Easy Lock-Picking on Hard Locks Without using A Lot of Picks If your able to (have enough xp, have the required spell, and a spell creation alter), you can create a spell fortifying your security skill @ 100 for 2 or 5 seconds allowing you to pick a lock with the max skill. This does have a catch as it makes you visible (if your in eye-shot), but if you are able to make the spell last long-enough for the light to fade, you'll usually then be able to pick the lock with a lot more ease. This worked real well, but took away from the challenge (which is always part of the fun). Of course the skeleton key will then make it so you don't need this idea.--Skober 09:11, 7 January 2007 (CST) Holding torches to help lockpicking? An anonymous contributor just added a paragraph from an in-game book that states that holding a torch close to the lock will make for easier picking, which is fine and dandy, but if holding a torch while actually picking a lock does not help make lockpicking easier then it does not belong here. Can anyone confirm this theory? \*\ Hellhound43 21:27, 8 February 2007 (CST) :I added a citation to the article. It's a link to The Imperial Libray. It's my first citation, though, so I'm not sure if I did it right. andy 00:30, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::Why would it help? Lockpicking takes place in a separate minigame. You wouldn't be able to see into the lock anyway, and holding a torch would just attract attention if there's anyone on the other side of the door. -}- SOTS 08:35, 9 February 2007 (GMT) :::Your citation is fine Andy, but what I'm questioning is if this paragraph belongs in the lockpicking article at all. If anything, it belongs in the (currently non-existent) content section of the Advances in Lockpicking article. \*\ Hellhound43 08:23, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::::SOTS - According to the in-game book Advances in Lockpicking, it helps because it heats up the springs and softens them. That seems a bit of a stretch, and if it works I've gotta give credit to Bethseda for putting in such a detail. I have not tried it myself, and I don't know if it's actually effective. It seems like this is good info for anyone trying to pick locks with a lockpick, but it's more of a tip - is there a place to put tips, esp. tips about lockpicking? andy 14:33, 9 February 2007 (CST) :::::Well this is the article for lockpicking tips if I'm not mistaken. The reason I brought it up is because it sounds kind of odd that Bethesda would actually code something like this into the game. Since I haven't played Oblivion in a while due to overall business I was hoping someone would confirm wether or not it's true. If it's not, then the tip should be removed. \*\ Hellhound43 16:31, 9 February 2007 (CST) I have been fairly successful at picking using this method, I work each pin a few times, I find the one that I think moves down the fastest, when I get back to that one...on the next raise I click. I have been using this method since maybe 14 security (though I am sure it works sooner, it just took me a while to figure it out for myself) and with that alone, if done properly, you should break no more than 3-4 picks on a Very Hard lock when you are just starting out, soon you won't break any once you get the hang of it. Combined with recognizing the additional patterns (and/or saving and starting over when you break more than you wish) you can lower that even further. Somewhat crude, but highly effective (and fast), and when you are getting greater soul gems I don't think a few picks matter -too- much, considering I haven't had to buy any just because there are so many of them around.... --March 5th, 2007 Oh, sorry it is so messy, I am not very good at writing wiki entries.... :::I think the that holding a torch while picking a lock makes the tumblers move more steadily. The downside is you are almost sure to be noticed. --Jake12359 19:21, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Lockpicking is so hard? I hear everyone saying that lockpicking is hard and all... but I thought it was simple. It's a reflex for me. Opening Very Hard without breaking a simple lockpick? Simple! Get the timing.... not too rough, not too steady... I really cannot explain how it's done, since it's so easy for me.... can I just ask if everyone has difficulties but me to locpick? Herlock 02:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC)Herlock it's not hard at all. the trick is that every tumbler has a different rising speed, and a different lowering speed. What you care most about is the rising speed, which you can tell from the lowering speed of the attempt before. The easiest way for me was to try the tumblers a little bit, then get the idea of the cycle at which they move, and the different speeds for different tumblers. Right now lockpicking for me comes with rarely breaking any picks, and i can do it just by the feeling i get from the lock... what you have to know is that the rising speed is what you care about, since you have to lock it in at the exact moment it's at the top. And the cycles differ from lock difficulty. For example, an average lock will have its tumblers use a 2-speed cycle, while a hard and very hard a 5-speed cycle. (what i mean is a speed from very fast, fast, normal, slow and very slow). Most average locks will have the cycles set to fast-normal(1st tumbler) slow-fast(2nd tumbler) fast- very slow(last tumbler)(i think.... all i know one is faster, the other is slower, i don't usually think about it). This is just the rising speed remember. so if you get that down, you can solve any thieves guild quest with 5 lockpicks or less. about a 50 seccurity level will help if you mess up at the last tumbler. i would hate to get the Skeleton key, i think i would just take the joy out of part of the game... - Dec 10 2008 enjoy the game! :once i unlocked 149 very hard things with 1 lockpick! ::You sure you weren't using the Skeleton key? I can quite comfortably open medium-hard locks without breaking a pick, but claiming to pick 149 locks with only one pick is not only far-fetched, it's out-right ridiculous. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. Awesome Faic! 07:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::what i normally do is push the tumblers up at least 2 times then see if i can get it, if not and if i have enough magicka i use a open very hard spell... my alteration is 100... thats starting out and im level 20 so 19 levels ago i got to 5, level 16 or so i was in cheydinhal and made it to expert level and just recently i finally got to level 100... so im not anything special, about i think my security level is 90-ish with the Black Band and Skeleton Key Better in Skyrim kinda easier to control